<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stolen Wine and Strawberry Flavoured Kisses by baeksdoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788698">Stolen Wine and Strawberry Flavoured Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle'>baeksdoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny sparks drabbles ✨ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:06:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun told himself the shiver he felt through his body was from the cold and not from Baekhyun’s touch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tiny sparks drabbles ✨ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stolen Wine and Strawberry Flavoured Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ty to precious B ilysm for always reading my drabbles and loving them uwu</p><p>and ty to mod N for being so patient with me ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sehun was sure that Baekhyun’s father was about to wake up just to notice that there was a bottle of wine missing from his liquor cabinet when he went downstairs to get a glass of water. There was no way in hell they’d get away with this and honestly, Sehun didn’t really feel like getting scolded just because his friend didn’t know what a <em> ‘good idea’ </em> actually entailed.</p><p>He knew he could’ve said no but Sehun was terribly sweet on Baekhyun, possibly even crushing on his friend. He did always have a weak heart for all things cute, and well, Baekhyun was no exception to that. He was sure Baekhyun knew about his feelings, but he never brought it up. Sehun was unsure if his feelings were reciprocated, but it didn’t matter to him if they were or if they weren’t; he was content enough with just being by Baekhyun’s side.</p><p>It was for that very reason Sehun was agreeing to go along with Baekhyun’s plan, sneaking out (albeit a little reluctantly) from Baekhyun’s bedroom window at midnight without any words of protest; his friend following after him with his stolen bottle of wine cradled like a baby in his arms. </p><p>And the reason for all of this was because Baekhyun was <em> bored</em>.</p><p>"I don’t think this is a good idea.”</p><p>“Excuse me, this is a <em> great </em>idea, thank you very much.”</p><p>Sehun stared warily at his smaller friend as they trudged through the snow together, taking a path that they knew like the back of their hands. </p><p>Baekhyun was bundled up in layers and layers of clothing, a bright red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. However, despite the number of layers he was wearing, Sehun could see that Baekhyun’s nose and cheeks remained tinted a rosy pink from the cold. And for some reason, Sehun thought that it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. </p><p>But if Sehun really thought about it, he found that everything about Baekhyun <em> was </em> cute; from his droopy eyes to his button nose, to the cute little mole that sat prettily above the bow of his top lip; the very same mole that Sehun always found himself captivated by, fingertips itching to reach out and <em> touch.  </em></p><p>The sight of a familiar swingset greeted them as they rounded the corner of Baekhyun’s street. </p><p>After some time and half a bottle shared between the two friends later, Sehun found himself pleasantly buzzed, a warmth simmering in the pit of his stomach. Baekhyun was swinging beside him, going higher and higher until Sehun was sure the boy was about to launch himself into space. He was worried that Baekhyun was swinging too high to be safe, but the sound of his friend’s tinkling laughter was enough to settle the worrying down... For now.</p><p>Sehun kicked his feet against the snow-covered bark, swinging just slightly to achieve a feeling of weightlessness. His world was starting to become fuzzy around the edges, but it was that nice kind of fuzzy that made him feel like he was as light as a feather.</p><p>He was too lost in his tipsy haze to notice that Baekhyun had gotten off his swing until his friend was standing in front of him. Sehun slowed his swinging to a stop. “You alright?” he asked, almost falling off his swing when Baekhyun took a step closer and <em> closer </em> until he was right in front of Sehun, leaning over slightly to rest his hands on Sehun’s thighs.</p><p>Sehun told himself the shiver he felt through his body was from the cold and not from Baekhyun’s touch.</p><p>“There’s something I’ve been wanting to do,” Baekhyun said softly. Sehun was captivated with the blooming pink on Baekhyun’s cheeks, his hazy gaze, the pinkness of his lips… and that damned mole sitting above it that he wanted so badly to <em> touch. </em> Baekhyun lips parted, a tongue peeking out to sweep over the swell of his bottom lip and Sehun followed the movement without even realising it. It was at that moment, he realised he really wanted to <em> kiss </em>Baekhyun.</p><p>“Yeah?” Sehun replied breathlessly, his heart rate picking up. Baekhyun was so, <em> so </em> close that Sehun could probably count every single one of his eyelashes if he wanted to. Baekhyun leaned in closer, their noses almost touching, and Sehun’s breathing stuttered to a stop. </p><p>“Yeah,” Baekhyun breathed, and then before Sehun could form a reply, soft, <em> soft, </em>lips were pressed against his own. </p><p>All of a sudden every single one of his senses was being taken over by everything <em>Baekhyun. </em>Sehun was sure his heart was beating a mile a minute, almost on the precipice of exploding inside his chest. He didn’t realise he wanted to kiss Baekhyun this much, yet the taste of his lips made Sehun want to even more. </p><p>Baekhyun tasted like the wine they were drinking; tangy yet bitter, but there was a fruitiness that lingered somewhere within it. His lips were soft, warm, wet… everything that Sehun didn’t know he was craving until now.</p><p>Their lips parted, slotting together, and Sehun felt Baekhyun run his tongue along his, oddly tasting like mint and strawberries, and it wasn’t until he felt something passing into his mouth did he realise <em> why </em> that was.</p><p>With great reluctance, Sehun drew back. “Was that chewing gum?” he asked. </p><p>“Oh, I forgot I still had that,” Baekhyun giggled, not at all fazed that he just his shared gum with Sehun. But really, Sehun couldn’t care any less, he hadn't even realised Baekhyun was chewing on gum, but he wasn't going to complain, not when Baekhyun’s tongue tasted like strawberries and everything he’s ever dreamed of and so much more.</p><p>“Is it bad that I should be grossed out but I’m kind of not?” Sehun asked. Baekhyun didn’t reply, instead, he leaned in to capture Sehun’s lips in yet another kiss.</p><p>“Just shut up and kiss me,” Baekhyun muttered against his lips. Sehun didn’t need any further prompting. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>